Requirements
It is difficult to achieve the actual solidarity and blind dedication of a decades-old coterie of the undead in people who've known each other for less than 5 years. So to try and ensure everyone's on the same page, the requirements to play in the Cult of Morrígan are listed below. =Requirements= All players entering into the Cult of Morrígan (The Lhiannan Sect of Visions of Darkness: Northumbria) are obligated to agree to the following terms in order to play their character: #At least 2 points of Domain. The Lhiannan are holding fast to their territory. This is a haven and sanctuary for members of a dying tribe, and with the Lhiannan's integral ties to the land, it is essential that the land is protected, if not sizeable. We will be putting Domain as our anchor background and requiring at least two points of Domain at character creation (though more is encouraged). #Willing acceptance of character death for the good of the tribe. This is a tribe of primal warriors. We function as a cohesive unit, or we do not function. If you do something that the tribe perceives as a risk to the tribe's longevity, your head may be demanded by your honor as a warrior and part of our tribe. Know that we have each other's backs solidly and will die for one another, so this should not come up. But if it does, you have OOC agreed to yield your character to the will of your people. #The bonds of family & IC cooperation. Vampire is a game of backstabbing and fucking your closest friends over, which is always fun, BUT this group is not about exploring that particular option. Playing part of this tribe means full disclosure with your family, unless it's for the perceived good of the family, but none should harbor a dangerous secret alone, and none should conspire against others in their family. #Research & share. Make an effort to understand the Celt/Picts we're playing. Read up on their mentality and the Celtic pantheon. Look into costuming, societies, things along those lines, and feel free to share any helpful links here. If these are terms you have read and agreed to, please Like this post. If you have questions or issues, please contact me about them and I would be happy to discuss them with you and change/add if needed. =Requests= To give you a general idea of how to prepare your sheet, here's things to keep in mind: Character Sheet #Communication! Sheets should complement each other. If all of us come in with Ogham 2 and Animalism 1, we're not a very dynamic group, and we've been running with each other for quite some time. Talk to the other people and figure out where you want to find your niche in the group and build from there. #Ties that bind. The Lhiannan embrace is the most important thing in the world, and nothing will anger your druidess as much as a foolish embrace (this is one of those automatic GNC things mentioned above). It would make sense that you had blood ties to those around you. We have about two lines forming in the group thus far, so it shouldn't be hard to find a way into one of them. Either way, we need to ensure we know our relations with each other. #High Physical Traits. We are warriors. Whatever your position is, you fight as well. #Domain & Herd. We have a tribe of people we look after, and we harbor the last of the Picts as best we can. It is important that our people and land are safe and secure, as it is what our lives revolve around. #Transportation & Occult. If you're going to go for an influence, focus on Transportation and Occult. The Picts were the masters of aquatic warfare, and our main area is going to be centered around an island, so I want to hold the river from our lands inwards (Transportation). Furthermore, as ritualists, it's important for us to have a good understanding of and interaction with the local occult scene (Occult). #Consider path. We engage in ritualistic sacrifice, so it will be hard to play people on Humanity. Most likely, most of us will fall onto Beast, as it fits most with what we're doing. Application in play #Understand and reconcile the mentality. We do human sacrifice. Are you okay with that? We believe in reincarnation. How do you balance that with the fact that you are undead? #Remember the cult comes first. Our lands and our herd should be as important to you, if not more so, than our PCs. #Remember thou art mystical. We have the spiritual essence in us that binds all Lhiannan. Doubting this is a crisis of faith that we sould RP out as a family. This is not the place for cynics. #Remember thou art endangered. We fight every night for the survival of a dying race of humans and a dying bloodline of Kindred. We play it safe as we can. #Communicate and ask questions! Make sure you talk to the rest of the cult, IC and OOC. No member of our clan is alone, nor should they ever feel that way. Again, please remember, if you've read and agreed to the requirements, Like this post, because I'm gonna badger anyone that hasn't.